Yu x Kiro
by rawrzinho
Summary: Yaoi story, based on Cinema Bizarre. NSFW, lemon, violence.


~ Yu's POV ~

- That was an awesome show guys! – Strify said

- Yeah, the crowd always go crazy when we kiss, but this time… WOW, it was definitely the craziest public ever! Let's make sure we come back to NYC as soon as possible! – I said and everybody agreed, even Romeo, who hardly ever agreed with me. I don't really know why, I am always such a cute person… Strify told me that Romeo liked Kiro, but also said that Kiro liked me, so, I don't know, he was probably too jealous. However, I've never kissed Kiro, but GOD, I'd totally do it if I could, I'd do so many things... That little white boy would be perfect for my sadomasochist needs... He's so motherfucking hot...

-…Yu? – I came back from my thoughts and Kiro was deeply facing me.

- E-eh… yes?

- Are you going to the bar with us or not?

Oh my… Should I go? I don't really wanna see all those guys hitting on him... Definitely I'll stay…

- No, I am really tired, go on guys, have some fun for me! I'll be staying at the hotel room, see you later.

It was about 2am now, Kiro and the others have gone to some bar, I took my make-up out and was taking a shower when I heard the doorbell.

- Hold on a minute. – I said. Who could it be at this time?

I got off the shower, and was covered just with a towel from my waist to my knees. I opened the door and saw Kiro standing there. I froze. Totally Froze.

- Kiro, what the f-fuck are you doing here?!

- Would you please let me in?

- Yes... but... are you fucking drunk?

- Fuck you, I am sober. – And he really was, there was no alcohol smell coming from him. He entered the room.

I closed the door behind him. There wasn't much space in the little corridor between the room and the door, and he wouldn't move to the room, he was just there, facing me.

- So, did you come alone? Are the others still in the bar?

- Yes and yes.

We stood there for about 5 or 7 seconds. He was so beautiful with that black tank top, white jeans and black boots. And that hair, oh that hair... I wanted to pull it so badly... SHIT SHIT SHIT he is turning me on! I gotta do something before he gets me hard.

-...K-kiro...I...what...

I could't finish my sentence, he suddenly pushed me to the wall and kissed me intensively. I kissed back. With the same speed he started it, he also stopped, and faced me again.

- God, you're as hot as I thought – he whispered in my ear – Yu, I'm so hard...

- Hmm... so you will be mine for the night?

- All yours, master.

I pushed him to the wall, almost in the same way he pushed me before, but really more aggressively. I held him in his neck, almost hanging him.

- You will obey me tonight.

-...Y-yes... – he whispered.

I kept holding his neck, but, at the same time, dragged him to my bed, where I threw him and went over him. We started to kiss even more intensively; I guess I've never been so horny in my life. I took his tank top off, almost tearing it. I held his neck once again, but this time, using my nails to penetrate a little in his skin and choking him a bit. He tried to take my hand off him.

- Shhh, don't even try, babe, you're mine. I'm gonna do everything I want. You can scream and fight if you want, even though it won't work. However, I love rebel boys... – I said while I was moving my hand down through his chest, scratching all the way.

He moaned a little when I got to his waist. I went a little more down and felt his hard dick under his jeans, he immediately moaned more. With my other hand I pulled his hair to separate us a bit, letting our mouths centimeters apart, and rubbed his dick a little more. I could hear every moan and see every expression he did. He was so hot. I went down to his neck, bit it hard and then kissed it. I went even more down, licking the scratches I left before. I took out his pants and that beautiful stripped boxes, seeing his big (not as big as mine, just saying) and hard cock. I sucked it right away.

He moaned loudly. I sucked for some minutes, but when I realized he was about to cum, I stopped and went back up to kiss him. We changed places, he was over me now. He was going to suck me while I was laying down, but I pushed him out of the bed and sit in the edge.

- Down on your knees. Now.

He did it and could put only half of my dick in his mouth. But man, he was so good. I moaned and pulled his hair, forcing him to deep throat me, unfortunately, he didn't even choke. Anyway, it was so fucking good. I forced him to keep going till I cum down his throat. He swallowed it all. Good boy. I pulled he back to the bed and he tried to lay with his belly up.

- Who said that you can lay down like this? Roll over and get this tight little ass up to me.

Kiro was reluctant. I pulled him to the position, and he left a little moan out when I scratched his back. He likes it. I put my dick inside him, without preparation or lube; I wanted him to feel the pain.

He groaned so loudly that the entire hotel was probably up now, but I don't give a fuck; I started moving before he got used to the pain. More groans. I was so insane with all of that, I needed blood. Suddenly, I scratched his back so deeply that I could see some fillets of blood coming out, and, this time, he really screamed. God, I love loud boys. I licked the scratches till there was no more blood, then pulled his hair, so he would arch his back and kiss me, then I threw him back to the position. My cock was so deep inside him, I could feel that magic spot being hit inside Kiro, he moaned louder every time it happened. At the same time I was penetrating him, I started masturbating his dick in the same rhythm.

- Yu... I am... I'm gonna... cum... – He said between moans.

- Oh yeah... me too...

We came together, moaning loudly. It was probably the most intense sex I've had, and we haven't even used my little "toys". We changed the bed sheets and cuddle all night. Certainly we would have a lot to say in the next morning.


End file.
